


Reunion

by stuartprincess



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda AU, M/M, Multi, because its happy, i think, not really season 2 compliant???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuartprincess/pseuds/stuartprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen takes her boyfriends to her 10 year high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How long are you going to be in the bathroom, Foggy? We were supposed to meet Karen downstairs twenty minutes ago,” Matt sighed, starting to get impatient.

“Dude, how am I supposed to know if I look good? There’s no mirror, I can’t see myself!” was the indignant response.

“Oh no. What a tragedy.”

There was a short laugh as Foggy exited the bathroom, finally ready to leave. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Why exactly do we have to go to Karen’s high school reunion again?”

They left the hotel room, Foggy turning off the light that only he required. “Because she asked us to and we care about her-”

“Uggh, I have other things to do!”

“Like hang out at Josie’s drinking terrible beer?” laughed Matt. The sound of Foggy blowing a raspberry at Matt filled the elevator as the descended towards the lobby. “She sounded really excited when she told us about it. You could at least pretend you want to be here. For her.”

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. Matt and Foggy walked out into the bustling lobby, Foggy keeping an eye out for their girlfriend. However, she was the one to spot them, striding up to them and crossing her arms.

“What on Earth took you two so long? We’re going to a high school, it’s not like you have to get ready for court or anything. Come on, I have a car waiting for us out front,” she said, rushing the two boys out the door and into a taxi. “Did you guys ever go to your 10 year reunions?” 

“You know, high school wasn’t really a great time for me, so, no.” Foggy ran his fingers through his hair, still not over the fact that he didn’t know how he looked. It also didn’t help that he was unsure how people would react about all three of them being in a relationship. Karen swatted his hands away from his head and smoothed his now ruffled hair down, smiling at his nervousness. 

“This is gonna be fun. I’ll introduce you to my old friends, you’ll love them, promise,” she reassured him.

Matt chuckled at Foggy’s grumbling, saying “If they’re anything like you, I’m sure we will.” 

The rest of the car ride went by in silence, Karen’s excitement just growing with each minute. She couldn’t wait to see all her old school buddies.

They arrived at the school gym, music and lights flooding from the doors, and went inside. Immediately, Matt regretted agreeing to come. It was too loud, there were too many people, too many things going on. His senses were going wild, and he felt he was going to lose it, until Karen reached down and gave his hand a little squeeze, and pulled him towards a table to sit down. She went to sign in and get her nametag, and Foggy leaned over to talk to Matt above the noise.

“You could at least try to look like you want to be here.”

“Shut up, Foggy,” Matt smiled. He was always amazed when his boi could tell exactly how he was doing, and find some way to make him feel better. 

Foggy smacked him on the shoulder, “just try not to think about it too much.” As he finished talking, Karen made her way back to the table, very carefully carrying three glasses of punch, and amazingly not spilling them all over herself. 

“I just had three people come up to me yelling about how happy they were to see me again and about how we should get together more. I have absolutely no idea who they were, but apparently we hung out in school, I guess?” she said, sitting down and taking a sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have at least one more part, maybe two. It is completely just for shits and gigs. Please enjoy. Also I'd like constructive criticism because I want to get better, that's why I'm writing. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

The three sat around the table in uncomfortable silence. Matt was facing the table, playing with the umbrella in his drink. Foggy was fidgeting with his tie and looking back and forth between Matt and Karen, wondering if either of them was going to start a conversation. Karen had her back to the table and was scanning the growing crowd in the gym, looking for familiar faces. 

Eventually, Foggy had had enough. “WELL, Karen, this is really fun and all, bu-”

“Karen!!” The cry was loud enough to be heard from across the room. A figure was pushing its way through the crowd, with muffled “excuse me”s and “I’m sorry”s, towards their table. Karen had stood up, and Matt and Foggy turned towards the commotion, amusement and curiosity clear on their faces. The crowd finally became thin enough for them to see who it was that had called Karen’s name, though they barely had time to register it before the woman practically flew into Karen’s arms. 

“OH my goodness, Carson, stop!” laughed Karen. The woman had been kissing Karen’s face repeatedly, but at this exclamation from her, stopped and held her at arm’s length.

“I can’t believe how long it has been! What, like, 5 years? I looked for you on Facebook, but-“

“Yeah, I don’t have one, I don’t… really do that whole thing.” Karen shrugged Carson’s hands off her arms and smoothed her dress down.

“The keeping in touch with your friends thing? Let’s at least exchange numbers or emails or something because I want to keep connected. It’s so stupid I had to wait this long to see you again,” laughed Carson. At this point, she noticed Matt and Foggy as they stood up behind Karen. She looked expectantly at Karen, waiting to be introduced.

It took Karen a couple seconds to realize why Carson had looked behind her, but then she felt the boys behind her and realized she should mention them. “Oh, Carson, these are my, uh, Matt and Foggy. Matt Murdock. Foggy Nelson. Guys, this is my best friend from school, Carson Hatfield.”

The two guys smiled at Carson as they all greeted one another. She turned back to Karen and said, “It’s very nice to meet your Matt and Foggy.” 

Karen laughed, somewhat nervously, saying “Oh, no, yeah they’re, um, we work together. They have a, they’re both lawyers and have their own firm, and I’m their secretary. Also… we’re kind of… dating.”

“Nice catch, or catches” she winked. Turning to Matt and Foggy, she added “And you have your own place, that’s pretty cool! Where are you based? You get any interesting cases?”

Matt stepped forward to answer her. “We’re from a neighborhood in New York City, called Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Ha! Like the show with Gordon Ramsey? What a strange name for… Wait, isn’t that the place that’s been on the news recently?” 

Foggy sighed and said, “Yep, home sweet home. We… don’t really have a lot of traffic as of right now-”

“We don’t even have a sign,” Matt threw in.

Foggy turned to Matt and pointed at him, exclaiming, “No! No, we do have a sign. It’s just, a little, made of paper…” 

Carson and Karen laughed at the two men’s failures, and Karen invited her to sit down with them, which Carson gratefully accepted. 

She turned to Karen and asked, “Have you seen anyone else from our old squad? I’ve been here like twenty minutes, and I’m already tired of this.” 

Karen smiled and shook her head. “Only you so far. We only just got here. Is anyone else actually coming?”

“I think Jennifer mentioned that she might come, but then again, she does have a two year old, so she might not want to travel so far.”

“Wait, she has a kid? When did she and Chris even get married?” Karen paused. “She is married to Chris, right?” 

Carson laughed, “Oh boy. There is so much that you missed after you decided to skip town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not EXACTLY sure I know where this is going right now, but I'll figure it out. Just kind of expect fluff without plot, I guess??  
> Also please comment with any constructive criticism please (or just comment with anything because i am super thirsty for validation). It'll help me write better (and faster ;D)  
> Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how exactly did y’all meet?” Karen’s friend had spent the past 15 minutes filling her in on all the things she’d missed in her old friends’ lives, and now Carson wanted to move on to the other. “Like, did the whole dating thing happen before or after the working together thing?”

The three laughed a little nervously, and Foggy said, “Yeah, THAT is certainly a story. Kind of dramatic.” 

“So you know how these guys are defense attorneys? Well, I was actually they’re first client…”

“She never even paid us...”

“Oh, come on, Foggy. She’s made up for it,” Matt said, smiling. 

“Gross,” Carson whispered. Karen gasped and slapped her arm lightly, before laughing, albeit a little embarrassed. Carson turned to Karen and raised her eyebrow, asking, “What did you do?”

Karen, mid-sip of punch, quickly swallowed the drink, and said, “Actually, no, I didn’t do anything. I was framed. It’s… kind of a long story? I saw something I wasn’t supposed to at my old job, and they tried to frame me for murder. It was pretty messed up.”

“Jesus, that sounds extremely shady. Where were you working? The Watergate Hotel?”

“You know that Union Allied thing? Yeah.”

Carson looked at her friend, shocked. “That was you? Damn, nice.”

“Foggy had bribed the Sergeant to call us if anything interesting came up, and there she was.” Matt rolled his eyes dramatically behind his red tinted glasses. 

“How adorable. A+ meet cute, very nice,” said Carson. She still looked a bit confused, but decided against asking for more details, as none of the people sitting with her seemed to want to go into it any more. 

At that moment, the lull in conversation was saved by the sound of loud feedback, startling everyone in the gym, Matt jerking harshly, resulting in Foggy resting his hand on his shoulder. The interruption was caused by the former Senior Class President tapping on a microphone at the DJ’s station, who then turned the music down and asked for everyone’s attention.

“Hello, everyone, and thank you all for coming back tonight to our 10 year Reunion! Wooo!” She gave an enthusiastic cheer, which was not at all enthusiastically returned. “Ahem. Right, well I hope you are all enjoying yourselves and catching up with all of your old friends. Up here at the booth we have all the old senior superlatives so you can all come up and see if any of them turned out to be true! OH, and don’t forget to vote for Reunion King and Queen!!” She fumbled with the microphone a bit, before just setting it down and the music turned back on.

Karen turned to Carson and stifled a laugh. “King and Queen? Really? They’re actually doing that?” 

“Right?? I can barely remember most of these people’s names, how am I supposed to vote? I guess I’ll just have to vote for you,” she said, shrugging. Carson then turned to her friend’s boyfriends and said, “Did you guys know that Karen got a superlative? Guess which one.”

Karen groaned and covered her face. “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.”

“Please, I remember everything. ESPECIALLY all your little obsessions.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, it’ll definitely come out by the end of the night. But first, my question. Do you boys want to guess or should I just tell you?”

Foggy looked at Karen and laughed as her face became increasingly red. “Is it really that bad?”

Carson shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Not even. I got ‘Most Likely to Forget Your Name but Remember Your Dog’s Name’ (Jesus, what a mouthful). Honestly, Karen, you’ve got nothing on me.” 

“It’s gotta be something like ‘Dorkiest Laugh’ or ‘Most Likely to Cry After Accidentally Killing a Bug She Named’ or something,” Matt chimed in, causing everyone to laugh even more at Karen’s expense.

“Something like that,” Carson said slyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, finals are happening... Also this is becoming a bit longer than I anticipated.  
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy and please leave me comments and critique!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Foggy stared down at the picture of his girlfriend in his hand, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. “Oh. My god. Matt. I wish you could see this.”

“I know, it’s awful. Please just put it down,” Karen said, pressing her palms into her bright red face. She’d forgotten how awkward and pubescent she looked in her senior portrait. God, it was terrible!

“No! NO no, Karen you are so adorable. This is adorable. She’s got these big glasses and her hair is braided with ribbons and she is so cute, you are so cute.” Foggy was smiling so wide it looked like it almost hurt, and he laughed as he put his arm around a very embarrassed Karen and gave her a squeeze. Matt smiled at the two’s antics, enjoying the carefree atmosphere of the party.

“And now… to the back.” Foggy flipped the pages to the Senior Superlative section, trying to find a young Karen in the sea of faces. Karen watched with barely hidden non-excitement. She spotted the picture before her man, and grimaced and groaned, bringing a chuckle from Matt. “Ah HA! Wow. ‘Most Adorkable’. What an early 2000s thing to say. Cute pic. What is that you’re holding?”

Once again, Karen turned bright red. She turned and buried her face in Matt’s shoulder, mumbling.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Matt asked (he heard her, of course, but he wanted the sick pleasure of making her say it out loud where all could hear, what a dick).

Reluctantly, she lifted her head, sighed, and said louder, “Yu-Gi-Oh! cards.”

“Yu-Gi-Oh! cards?”

“Yes, Foggy. Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. I was a huge fan. I watched the show, I played the game, Carson and I watched the parody on YouTube… Don’t judge me,” Karen was finally beginning to get less embarrassed and more entertained, laughing at herself.

Foggy put down the yearbook and crossed his arms, glaring at her with faux-disappointment. “Karen, how could you. I wish you would have told me. I have a binder of cards in my closet, hiding like a teenager’s porn stash.”

Matt shook his head, “I can’t believe BOTH my partners are HUGE NERDS.”

“Hey, don’t you dare pretend you weren’t super into Naruto in college,” Foggy said with an accusing finger. He linked his arms through both Karen and Matt’s arms and started to lead them through the dancing and back to their table.

“I can’t believe you just brought that up. It was a dark time in my life.”

“Isn’t your whole life dark, though?”

“Stop.”

At that moment, from the speakers the sound of piano keys tinkling in that oh so familiar tune arose. Karen immediately whipped her head around to the two boys and said “We are dancing now.”

Matt cocked his head, “what song is this?”

“Matt, buddy, pal, how can you NOT know this song?” Foggy asked, aghast. “It’s _iconic_. She’s driving her piano down the road, man” Matt looked at him with even more confusion. “It’s okay, I forgive you, I guess.”

“I don’t. I can’t forgive you unless you dance with me,” Karen tried to say threateningly, causing the boys to laugh at her cuteness.

Putting his hands up in surrender, Matt nodded, “alright, alright. If you insist.”

“Oh, I do insist. This song was my ultimate fave all throughout high school.” She started jerking along with the music, purposefully being as awkward as possible.

As the chorus begins, she and Foggy yell/sing in various clashing keys while Matt listens and laughs.

“ _If I could fall, into the sky…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so this was like a year in the waiting sorry....  
> the new season came out and i fell in love again!! 
> 
> it's a little shorter than the other chapters but that s fine  
> i'll try to update sooner next time hahah and (hopefully) there will only be one or two more chapters!
> 
> enjoy  
> please comment and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
